


Call Me Maybe

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Screwed Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Shameless Wincest Smut, Using Poor Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, mostly dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, Dean. Is it kiss-my-ass o'clock already?" </p><p>Or, the one in which Dean sort of fucked up and tries to apologize to Sam, using Castiel, but isn't all that successful. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

"Hi, Dean. Is it kiss-my-ass o'clock already?"

"Well, I _would_ , Sammy, but you're not exactly letting me-"

"Good- _bye_ , Dean."

\---

"Stop calling me, Dean."

"Stop making me sound like an overly attached girlfriend, Sammy. I just want to talk, really. You haven't even given me a real chance to apolog-"

"-I don't _want_ your apology, Dean. In fact, I don't even want to talk to you. Or see you. Or let you kiss me happy, so stop trying every time we're in public together."

"You won't talk to me in person! That's why I have to call you!"

"What, you think I'd be much happier talking to you on the phone? News flash, Dean-- you're _still the same person_. Or, in this case, _asshole_. I'll work on cases with you, but other than that, I'm staying in a motel for a while."

"Sammy, c'mon, it wasn't even that big of a de-"

"I'm hanging up, Dean."

\---

"Saammmmyyyyyyy."

_"Saaaaaammmmyyyyyyy."_

"Sam come on man I know it was a dick move."

"Sam?"

"...Sammy?"

\---

"Cas, I need you to do me a favor. Tell Dean that I'm going to stop picking up when he calls me, so, for the love of _God_ , he needs to stop calling me."

"I don't believe I'm able to use the Lord's name in vain like that, Sam."

"...Ugh, you know what I mean. Tell him, Cas. Tell him _I'm not talking to him._ "

"Alright. He tells me to tell you to call him when you get your dick back, because Samantha got not fun fourteen drinks ago. His exact words, not mine."

"..."

\---

"Sam, this is getting really _fucking_ old. How long do you think you can go without talking to me?"

"...."

"Sam, I'm serious. You're going to be really, really upset when I stop calling. I know you really like the attention. Also, don't you think you're making a big fucking deal out of this, Princess?"

"...."

"Okay, actually, that was mean, Sam. I-- I didn't mean that. Really. C'mon, Sammy, I just miss-- I don't know, I miss talking to you."

"Sam?"

\---

"Cas?"

"Hello, Sam."

"Cas, hey, is something wrong?"

"No, I am simply acting as a diversion so that Dean may take my phone halfway through the conversation and speak to you, because you refuse to pick up your phone if you see his number."

"...."

"I do not think I was supposed to tell you that."

\---

"Sam, God, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Please, Sammy, I didn't mean to do it. I was an asshole, okay? I know I was. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, or that guy, and I just got jealous. Okay? Can you please forgive me now?"

"...."

"....I-- I can't talk now, Dean. 'M sorry. Bye."

"....Are you _kidding_ me?"

\---

"Dean wishes to inform you, Sam, that he is also no longer talking to you. I tire of this petty argument and hope that you two resolve your relationship issues, because I find that using my phone for such a simple and useless purpose is tiresome."

"...I-- Wha'-?"

"You don't sound well."

"'M fine, Cas."

"But-"

"I'm _fine_."

\---

"Dean?"

"What, Sam. You think that you're going to pull out some whiny shit about how you want me back, and I'll come running? Well, I'm done. I tried so hard to apologize to you, and you brushed it off like it was nothing. Yeah, okay, I lost my temper and got jealous and acted like a dick, but I don't think anyone is quite like you, Sammy. How long does a guy have to hang to your legs and plead for forgiveness, huh? Do you somehow get off on making me beg and bitch to be back at your side? Well, no. I'm done, Sam. I'm not-- I repeat, _not_  --going to come running anymore."

"Dean, I'm sick as hell and can't breathe and my nose has been bleeding for five minutes."

"I'll be there in 10 with napkins and Percocet. Bitch."

\---

"Am I ever going to find out what happened?"

"It's-- _uh_ \--nothing, Cas. Sam's been sick for a couple days now, but, y'know, the dumb moron didn't -- _oh_ \-- want to worry anyone with it. He's fine now."

"I see. Have you two... smoothed over your relationship?"

"Jesus Christ, Cas. You make us sound like we're-- _shit_ \--married."

"Are you running or something? You sound-- out of breath."

"....Yeah, out of breath is a good way of saying how I feel right about now."

\---

Dean threw aside his phone after hanging up, grinning down at the dark head buried into his neck and peppering his skin with nippy, forgiving kisses. "Does this mean you're not mad at me any more?"

"Hmm," Sam hummed, nosing along the older's collarbone while his fingers gently jacked Dean's shaft. Dean bit his lip hard, groaning while he tried to get words out.

"Next time you're sick, don't brush off my apology and pretend you're okay, asshole." He threaded, dug his fingers into Sam's silky mop of hair and tugged with increased urgency, his cock twitching in response to his brother's dextrous fingers.

"Or how about," Sam shifted downwards, Dean's cock firmly trapped between his hands as he bestowed a casual lick upon it. Dean gritted his teeth, his eyebrow (and back) arching in question. "How about next time you're jealous, you don't make a scene like a toddler- You come home and deal with it. Hmm?"

There are two things in that statement that turned Dean on _fast_. The first was pretty obvious: the idea of _dealing with_ Sam after a bout of jealousy. Sam liked to tell Dean that he was ( _ohmygoddothatagainthatthingyoujustdidwhatthefuckisthatI'mgoingtodie_ ) kind of amazing when he was straddling the line between irritated and angry. But the second thing was Sam saying _home_ like that, all warm and (um) velvety, the word just rolling from his tongue so _perfectly_ like it genuinely belongs. Dean went  _hard_ in Sam's expert fingers from that single word and grinned at the ceiling.

"Got it," he decided, and moved in to kiss his kid.


End file.
